


Age does Matter?

by CrazyForNewtmas



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Newt is an idiot, This is terrible, Thomas is an even bigger idiot, Trying something new...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyForNewtmas/pseuds/CrazyForNewtmas
Summary: "Hi, Newt." Thomas said, an adoring look on his face. Newt hated him. Newt hated him so much that he just want to kick this guy's ass for breaking their deal. "Wait, you guys know each other?" Newt's dad asked, a suspicious look on his face. Newt rehearsed this so many times already in his head that he got an answer just as his dad asked the question. "He's our neighbor, dad. Of course we know each other." Newt explained, killing Thomas with his stares. Or the one where Newt and Thomas are boyfriends but Newt doesn't want anyone to know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was some kind of a 12-AM-spur-of-the-moment writing and I think it's pretty terrible. You decide. XD

He was reading his book in major concentration when he heard his dad call him from downstairs. Newt groaned softy as he grudgingly put his book down and heading for downstairs. It was the weekend and, just like any other weekend, his parents never disturbed him because, being at the awkward age of 16, he doesn't have many friends and rather stay inside his room living like a hermit and drown himself with some good music and a book. So it's a surprise why his dad suddenly decided to interrupt his pretty awesome weekend so far. 

Newt was descending down the stairs when he heard some chattering. At first he thought it was his father in the phone but then he heard someone talking back. That was odd, even for his dad since they both don't like interacting with people. When he got closer though, he instantly recognized the voice and he suddenly grew pale. This can't be. 

Newt's descent suddenly slowed down as his heart was threatening to burst out of his chest. They already talked about this. Goddamn the bastard. He can hear the laughs his dad made and it made him want to hide in a hole and bury himself there. He stopped in his tracks at the very last step of the stairs, deciding if he should just pretend to be asleep and go back to his room, locking it and never coming out or face his dad and Thomas and just get thus over with.

"Newton!" His dad called again, "What's taking so long?" 

Newt bit his lips as he was tempted to just run back to his room and never coming out for the whole weekend. It won't be suspicious since that's what he basically do all the time and he would be able to protect his virtue. Well, what's left of it anyway. 

"There you are!" Newt suddenly got pulled away from his thoughts as his dad came to view and grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the front door. Newt refused to be dragged so he took his arm back and coughed before straightening himself out. He doesn't want to look like an idiot in front of Thomas. His father just laughed at him and went back to the door, smiling at him and then at the brunette right outside. 

"He's a little shy." His dad provided, earning a defeated groan from Newt. 

"It's okay." Thomas piped up, staring at Newt, a knowing glint in his eyes, "I like making friends with shy people." The brunette explained, biting his lower lip in the process. 

Newt suddenly felt his cheeks heat up as he tripped on his own feet walking towards them. He got a hold of himself though and he was finally face to face with the man who's going to ruin everything for him. "Hello, Thomas." 

"Hi, Newt." Thomas said, an adoring look on his face. Newt hated him. Newt hated him so much that he just want to kick this guy's ass for breaking their deal. 

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Newt's dad asked, a suspicious look on his face. 

Newt rehearsed this so many times already in his head that he got an answer just as his dad asked the question. "He's our neighbor, dad. Of course we know each other." Newt explained, killing Thomas with his stares.

Seriously, they've already talked about this! Thomas was just a stubborn piece of work and just ignored Newt's pleas. He knows this isn't going to work! Sure they like each other and went out to dates for 4 months now and that Thomas was nothing but a pure gentleman but that still wasn't enough to hide the fact that the age difference is still too large to be overseen. 

"Oh," his dad whispered, "Well then, since you guys know each other already, there's no need for you to be standing out there young man, come inside!" His dad offered, opening the door fully and gesturing inside. 

"NO!" Newt screamed so hard it must've woken up the elderly couple next door. He turned to his dad with wide eyes and he was only met with a look of confusion. "I-I mean, it's Saturday, d-dad. I don't want to have any guests." 

Newt was sweating so much that he felt his shirt sticking to his chest and back. This was so bloody awkward and he can feel himself passing out. This was too much. 

"Don't be rude, Newton." His dad gave him an exasperated sigh and gestured for Thomas to come inside, which the brunette gladly took. He'll kill him one day. 

They went to the living room and sat in the couch. Newt on the other hand remained standing up, fidgeting and wanting to get out of there. This isn't really happening, is it? His secret boyfriend and his dad isn't really sitting together on their couch? 

"So, Thomas, what brings you here?" His dad suddenly asked, a curious, but happy, look on his face. 

"Well, I have to tell you something important. Something about me and-" 

"Dad!" Newt paled so much and his sweat was really starting to feel cold and his hands was sweating. What the bloody hell was Thomas thinking?! "Would you please get us some food? I'm really hungry." 

His dad only spluttered as a response but got up nonetheless, heading for the kitchen. Once he was out of the way, Newt hurriedly grabbed Thomas' arm and yanked him from the couch, dragging him back to the front door. Newt can't even believe how he did that since Thomas was obviously a lot more built that him and Newt was still just a scrawny kid. 

"You have to leave!" Newt yelled in a whisper. "What the bloody hell are you thinking?! Are you trying to get yourself killed??" 

Thomas only really laughed at him as he was thrown out the front door. "Just wanted to meet the parents, that's all." 

"Fuck you." Newt said, slamming the door right in front of Thomas' face and headed back to the living room only to find his dad already there with some cookies and biscuits. 

"Where's Thomas?" His dad asked, a quizzical look on his face. 

"He had to leave." Newt said, retreating towards the stairs, eager to leave this conversation and to  
never speak of it again, "Diarrhea." 

And Newt never ran so fast in his life. 

\----

Newt was finally about to fall asleep, tired from the day's emotional turmoil and having to deal with Thomas not texting him all day. Newt knew it was a bad reaction to Thomas' attempt of getting close to his parents. He thought Thomas understood why Newt did not want his parents to know. It was such a huge news and he did not know how they would react. And he just can't lose Thomas, not now. 

Thomas was everything Newt could've wanted. He was funny, smart, caring, passionate and, most importantly, he loved him. Thomas was there when Newt was having a rough time with his school life, saving him from a bully that followed Newt home one day. Newt was so terrified when Gally was about to punch the living daylights out of him when he and pushed him to the ground, then out of nowhere, Gally's shadow was not looming over him anymore and was, instead, on the floor. He looked to his right and he saw the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen in his life. The only person who had saved him from someone wanting to physically hurt him. 

Since then, Thomas and him were basically inseparable. Newt never thought of it as something more than that of a friendship but clearly that was not how Thomas thought because, one day, Newt found himself being kissed under the tree they always saat when Newt was sad and needed someone to talk to. 

Newt shook from his bed when he heard his phone vibrate on the table, the very first time that day. He grabbed it very quickly and saw who it was. He was slightly afraid to open the message since it was from Thomas, but he did. 

[](http://s36.photobucket.com/user/adinerispe1/media/Mobile%20Uploads/21945B54-A54E-4ECE-B683-E5D46522C23D_zpsvd8xzngg.png.html)

[](http://s36.photobucket.com/user/adinerispe1/media/Mobile%20Uploads/4811D9B5-1F0D-4EB1-A2D7-EA4778DA8B29_zps7t84ls7e.png.html)

 

Maybe someday they'll be able to tell Newt's parents. Maybe someday they would be able to hold hands in public and be able to cuddle. Newt wanted that. Newt wanted so much of that with Thomas. Newt wanted to know what it feels like to have Thomas kiss him in public, to not hide their love behind closed doors. But, for now, for now they had to lay low. To keep it a secret because he just can't lose something so precious. Thomas is one of the very few good things in Newt's life and he can't let him go. So they'll just have to endure the sneaking around. Stupid 8 year age difference.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should delete this or not...


End file.
